Princess
The Princess (no given name other then Princess) is a Princess who appears in the storybook/episode "Rumpelstiltskin". At first she seemed to be a bit greedy/rude and she kept forcing Rumpelstiltskin to work in order to make the gold she wanted until she realized that getting something you want is much more fulfilling when you do it on your own and learn how to do it instead of waiting for others to. She really, REALLY loves golden objects, which was what most likely made her seem so greedy to begin with, given that Gold has an addictive quality to it, to the point of greed or being bad. Petty theft. Personality Princess is a typical, somewhat bratty princess. She was greedy and rude to some people, but not to everyone. She had a few friends she adores very much, even if they do not have the same social standing as she herself. She loves to invite them other, which is why she often requires a lot of gold. She isn't mean or rude to them in the least, either. It's safe to say she isn't totally bad or spoiled. She just can be somewhat self-centered and demanding. Princess also seems to be sensitive and ready to burst into tears at any given second. As if it's the only optional thing to do when something bad happens to her. Such as when she was in a hurry for golden decorations and began to cry because Rumpelstiltskin left to prepare tea in hopes of helping himself feel better. As she cried, Princess Presto and Wonder Red helped her by trying to tell her to make the gold herself. At first she didn't want to or even know how to but she learned by listening to Rumpelstiltskin and his poem he always said and used it to help herself. She learned to keep trying herself until she learned to do the task she was trying to accomplish. Along with that she was also abusing her friendship with Rumpelstiltskin due to forcing him to keep making the gold she longed for. She didn't seem to realize she had been overworking him, given his usual happy attitude when she asks him to do things. But he does tire out after so much work in a single sitting. All and all, she seemed to be generally happier upon learning to do the golden thread making herself. That means she also probably became less demanding and bratty as a result, as she could know make the object she desired herself and wouldn't need to rely on her friend as much, which could make them both happy! Appearance Princess looks to be between the ages of 10 and 13. She does not seem to be a teenager yet, given her height and body structure, especially when compared to other girls who seem older, like Snow White and Cinderella. Her skin is pale-tan and her eyes are chocolate brown. Her hair is a sandy color and seems about waist in length it would be worn down. It's somewhat curly and she wears her hair in low bun-pigtails held with lilac ribbons on each. She has a few curly bangs. Princess wears a purple dress with long sleeves and skirt, ruffled lining and a sky blue stripe on the center of both top and bottom. Her shoes are lilac heels/flats. Later in the episode she gains a golden Princess hat and probably possesses other golden clothing. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Storybook Characters Category:Royalty